A service processor, or baseboard management controller, is a component of a host computing system that provides configuration, management, and monitoring services to the host system. The service processor generally operates independently from the host system, often relying on its own firmware, memory, and connections to hardware components. The service processor may even use a separate power supply to enhance reliability. The service processor may be used to configure hardware components, to maintain BIOS settings or system parameters, or to monitor the health of the host system, such as temperatures, fan speeds, voltages, and alarms. Because the service processor is capable of operating independently of the host system, or “out-of-band,” the service processor can operate in a pre-boot environment of the host system or in the event of a host system failure.
A service processor may provide a communication channel that allows a remote management client to access the services of the service processor for maintenance of the host system. The service processor may include the capability to redirect the console of the host system to the remote management client or to allow the remote management client to view POST and boot messages, cycle the power of the host system, perform software resets, or perform other maintenance and configuration tasks. However, some tasks, such as installing an operating system (“OS”) component on the host system, modifying OS configuration parameters, or monitoring high-level OS faults, may not be able to be performed out-of-band by the service processor, but may require “in-band” execution in the host system.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.